The spin cycle of a washing machine removes water centrifugally from wet clothes by spinning the clothes at high speed in a spin basket. In order to reduce the possibility of injury to the user during the spin cycle, it is known to use an electronically actuated lock for holding the washing machine lid in the closed position. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,363,755; 5,823,017; and 5,520,424, assigned to the present assignee and hereby incorporated by reference, describe several locking mechanisms.
In order to prevent tampering with the lock mechanism, for example, by holding the lid open when the lock is actuated, it is known to provide for lid closure sensing to ensure that the lid is in a proper position before the lock mechanism is engaged. Conventional mechanical lid closure switches can often be defeated by wedging the switch open for example with the end of a pencil or the like. U.S. Pat. No 7,251,961, assigned to the assignee of the present invention and hereby incorporated by reference, describes a lid sensor using a magnet and electrical reed switch to detect lid closure. The use of a magnetic actuator reduces the possibility of casual tampering.